


Pyrite: Business is Pleasure

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [26]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Fantasy, Large Cock, Messy, Money, Multi, NSFW Art, Orcs, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Tieflings, Tongues, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Pyrite is a shortstack dragoness prostitute with prices that can't be beat and a reputation for draining any cock dry. When an old client of hers shows up with his hung orc bro and a purse full of coin, it is business as usual as she pulls them both into a nearby alley for the best deal in town.Reach the bottom to see the lovely art which inspired this story!
Series: Commissions [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036700
Kudos: 12





	Pyrite: Business is Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by [@fe_Stickybunz.](https://twitter.com/fe_stickybunz/media?lang=en). The characters within belong to them.

It is a balmy afternoon in the big city as three figures stride into the shade of a narrow alley off the high street, two tall males and a much shorter dragoness between them, leading them insistently by the hands. “This should do!”, the woman exclaims in a gleeful tone before turning around and cocking her head up toward her two gentleman companions. Though the pointed tips of her obsidian horns barely reach the level of their chests, she gazes at the two men with full confidence, the grin plastered across her face belying the sharp hunger in her eyes. In spite of her relatively diminutive size, her body is full-figured and curvaceous and all too on display thanks to the stringy black top and bottoms which do little to conceal the rich tan tone of her skin and the golden scales crawling up her thighs. The outfit serves its purpose well as the two men, one a fit red-hued tiefling and the other a burly, barrel-chested orc, take a few beats to tear their own eyes away from her ample bosom back up to her now-outstretched palms. “Money please!”, she declares with a bubbly insistence. “You guys both wanted a go with my mouth, right? That’s five coins each.”

The orc furrows his heavy brow, even as his fiendish companion removes his shirt and tosses it aside across a nearby crate. “Only five for a blowjob? Are you sure this ain’t a scam?”, the greenskin grunts, eliciting a hearty chuckle from the tiefling as he drops a handful of glinting gold onto the dragon’s outstretched palm. “Wary of a good thing, mate? I told you: Pyrite’s the best in the city! You’ll be singing a different tune soon enough, just wait.” He turns back to the woman in question, gesturing with one hand towards the front of his breeches. “I think my friend here needs a demonstration, Py. Show him you’re the real deal, won’t you?” Pyrite merely licks her lips and gives a giggle in response as she lowers herself onto her haunches and works with quick and clever fingers at her client’s belt. Relieved of its binding, the tiefling’s fat, ribbed cock jumps into her eager hands, its softly spiked head throbbing in the dim shaft of light falling between the rooftops crowded tight overhead.

“Mmm, hehe~ Hello again, mister”, she coos, speaking more to the pulsing bright red member than to its owner. With a soft “ahn”, the little dragoness opens her mouth wide, impressively so, and allows her long forked tongue to loll out against her chin. “Yu wan id wif my tongue again, yesh?”, she asks, the words spilling obscenely out of her open mouth. “Fuck yeah, show my buddy here what makes you the best whore in town”, he growls emphatically before groaning in pleasure as Pyrite brings her wet tongue up to the underside of his shaft and wraps the two forks of the prehensile muscle up around either side of his impressive erection. Her tongue works the length of his cock, coating it in a thick film of saliva from base to tip before she places a sloppy kiss against the precum-laden tip.

“Fuck it”, the orc chimes in from the side before throwing his own shirt to the floor and scattering a handful of coins atop it. Without removing her eyes from the tiefling’s own, Pyrite reaches to the side and works the orc’s cock free with one hand to begin exploring the surface of his fat green manhood. Her deft little fingers trace the turgid veins of his shaft and are pleased to discover a series of raised bumps along its length. She works her way down to his testicles, weighty orbs barely able to be cradled one at a time in her tiny palm, and gives each a healthy squeeze before directing her attention back to the client currently resting on her tongue.

The split ends of her elongated tongue dance up and down either side of the spiny red head perched upon her lower lip in an alternating motion, undulating in a wave along the ridges of his glans and causing his cock to twitch and jump each time the slimy, saliva-coated tips switch direction. “My infernal forefathers be damned, you are better than all others, Py”, the tiefling groans as he reaches for a cigarette and match from his discarded shirt. Pyrite giggles around his member, sending a wave of warm air vibrating along his shaft as she nods in enthusiastic agreement. “Ah kno!”, she manages to burble, refusing to remove the cock from her lips even as he nonchalantly strikes his match off the edge of one of her horns with a pungent flash and lights up, puffing with satisfaction as he relaxes onto his heels to better enjoy her premium treatment.

As if taking a cue, Pyrite shifts into overdrive, attacking his thick throbbing cock with determination as she flicks her tongue across his urethra, picking up large drops of salty-sweet precum and allowing them to roll down the back of her throat before craning her head to the side and sliding her mouth across his entire length as if she were licking a piece of dishware clean after a heart meal, careful to thoroughly cover every square inch even as her drool falls with abandon through her teeth to splatter against the flagstones below.

The assault of sensation from her probing, twisting, all-too-talented tongue quickly drives the tiefling towards his edge, and he closes his eyes as his hips begin to buck against her ministrations of their own accord, forcing the head of his cock in and out of her mouth with an exaggerated _pop_ of her lips accompanying each thrust as she resumes jacking him off with the tines of her tongue firmly gripped around his ribbed shaft. “Fuck every Hell, here it comes!”, he manages to exclaim just before his cock spurts a rope of chewy, opaque cum into Pyrite’s mouth, followed by a half-dozen across her face and lolling tongue as she frees him from her lips and enthusiastically laps the underside of his shaft through the duration of his orgasm. When the spent tiefling finally staggers back from her, she takes a moment to wipe the thick, warm semen from her face to be collected by her tongue to mingle with the rest of his load in her saliva-laden mouth, licking her lips appreciatively before swallowing the mess and giving a satisfied sigh.

“Hehe, thank you for the meal! That was quite a lot- oh?” She barely has time to compliment her client before the orc grabs her roughly by the horns, twisting her face towards the impressively girthy member twitching obscenely between his legs. “Kept you waiting, huh? Sorry about tha-mmph!”, is all she can manage before the brutish john pushes her down his shaft, her lips stretching over the fat head before passing over his length, each green inch of him traced in pulsing veins as thick around as her little finger. 

“Ahh, haha. I’ve been saving up for since the last time I bought you, but my friend here has been pent up a while longer you see. It’s rare for him to find a companion capable of taking his cock, but I told him you’d be up to the task! Put on a good show, won’t you?”, the tiefling comments, a wry smile creeping across his sharp-featured face as he leans against the alley wall and begins leisurely working his semi-soft cock back to life. Instead of concern or strain, Pyrite seems to be _grinning_ , as much as one can with a massive bat of orc meat forced down their throat. She gives a sideways wink and a thumbs-up to the sardonic half-devil before letting her eyes go slack as she gives herself over completely to the orc’s commanding pace. 

Working her horns like a set of handlebars, the barrel-chested greenskin fucks Pyrite’s tight little throat with reckless abandon, sending a chorus of glucking, sucking sounds echoing down the alleyway and out into the street beyond. With every deep thrust, the little dragon’s tan lips ripple over the bumps of his shaft and her nose twitches as it is pushed against his hairy stomach and filled with the overpowering musk of a hard working and hard fighting orc male. While a member his size might be too much for a lesser whore, Pyrite’s practiced mouth and throat accommodate him with ease, and her sharp breathing matches his rhythm as she bobs up and down his slick, slimy cock.

“Put your hands to use, girl”, the orc mutters, working her face to let every angle of her tongue, cheeks, and throat massage his straining member. The little dragon gurgles her assent and swishes her tail from side to side as she brings her hands up towards her client’s low-hanging balls… before snaking them around his hips to grip his rock-hard glutes instead. Using the orc’s body as leverage, she pulls her face down his bumpy shaft until her lips hug the base, and then she begins creeping her fingers toward the center line of his rear, curving the tips inward to trace against his firmly clenched asshole. “Clever girl… I like the way you think!”, he exclaims with some amusement as her fingers begin to prod and probe his back entrance before slipping side to attack the firm little nub of his prostate.

Caught between the curious, tickling, _oh-so-delightful_ stimulation of his prostate and the all-encompassing constriction of Pyrite’s throat squirming around his entire length, the grunting greenskin is barely able to last a minute longer before he doubles over, pushing the whore down against his pelvis as his hips buck against her sloppy, tear-streaked face. She can feel his ass pulsing with every rope being fired down her gullet, an unrelenting animal orgasm that lasts far longer than any puny human could until even her indomitable gag reflex fails and she sputters up gobs of greenskin seed through her lips and nostrils. 

She is almost blue in the face when he at least releases her, gasping for air as she falls back on her hips. Coughing up the last of the cum caught in her throat, Pyrite shows off the thick admixture of semen and saliva stirring her mouth before giving an exaggerated gulp. “Haaah!! Holy fuck… if I didn’t have a reputation as a businesswoman I think I’d let you do that to me for free! Hehe, certainly you can get a ‘preferred customer’ discount for next time…” Disheveled and sticky, she nevertheless sets to work collecting the scattered coins, placing them in a small purse on her belt before tilting her head back up to face her two clients. “Thanks for the business, fellas! Is that going to be a day, or…?” She trails off, casting a knowing eye in the direction of the tiefling’s fully recovered erection. Grinning wolfishly, the red-skinned half-devil flicks out the remains of his cigarette and steps forward to put a sack of coins down next to his shirt. “Why don’t you spread those cheeks and open a tab for us, Py. I think we’ve got a few rounds left in us.”

“Mmhehe, you got it sirs!”, Pyrite giggles, already giddy at the thought of letting these two work her over further. Pulling her bottoms down until they stretch between her parted thighs, she then turns toward the wall, bending forward and pressing her palms flat against the worn brick to proper herself up. With her tail held high, there’s naught to obscure the soft donut ring of her gently pulsing asshole and the slick sheen of her lower folds, threatening to drip dewy strings of grool to be caught in her panties below. “Aaahh, such a perfect sight”, the tiefling says, taking a deep breath as he positions himself behind her hips. “Unmatched even among the succubi I’ve had the pleasure of crossing paths with.” He positions the softly spined head of his cock against her eager pussy, relishing the raw heat radiating off of her body before plunging himself inside in one smooth, measured motion.

“Ahn~!” The moan leaps unbidden to Pyrite’s saliva-streaked and lightly bruised lips as the impressive ribbed cock penetrates her sopping wet pussy to the fullest, every throbbing inch of him scraping against her insides with a feeling that drives her eyes toward the back of her head. She cries out, a long mewling sound of primal pleasure as he pulls back out, dragging the spiny flare of his glans across her walls until it tugs at her clenching entrance before thrusting in again. He fucks her in this deliberate fashion for some time, the steady rhythm churning up her pussy and calling forth a wellspring of wet arousal from her body. Soon, the squelching sounds of his thrusts drown out even her small, scheduled moans as her thighs and the flagstones beneath her feet alike run free with her flowing juices.

“Nngah, here it comes you little whore!”, the tiefling explains, picking up his pace as he hurtles towards his second orgasm of the afternoon. Pyrite bites her lip, unable to focus on anything other than the thick shaft pounding the shit out of her tight little pussy. When he finally slams himself balls-deep inside of her to paint her insides with a thick coating of creamy thick cum, her tail shoots straight and her eyes roll back in her head as her own body shudders in sympathetic ecstasy. For a girl like Pyrite, nothing pulls her trigger faster than a man’s seed, the more the better. The tiefling rides her rump for a few pulses more before withdrawing, allowing his twitching cock to flop between her cheeks as it spurts a few trailing ropes across her lower back. 

The cum barely has time to pool in the dimples of her hips before the orc nudges his compatriot aside and pushes his fat green cock inside of her sloppy, sopping pussy. Pyrite squeals as his girth stretches her close to her limit, squeezing her creampie out and down her legs as it leaves room for little else inside her. “Ooh, fffuck~”, coos the little dragoness, wriggling her still-twitching legs to help adjust her body to his size. “How are you still so har-oh! Oh!! Ohmygosh!!!” Her cum-addled question of the orc’s stamina is cut short as his palm falls across her ass with a sharp crack, followed by another and another, each punctuated by a series of piston-like thrusts from his powerful legs and hips. Pyrite’s tongue falls out of her gaping mouth, flicking flecks of spit around as the orc works her over with a complete disregard for pacing or rhythm, his wide frame blocking out the sky above as he looms over the much smaller miss and ruts her with animal abandon.

“Yesh! Yesh! Yesssh!”, Pyrite cries, her pussy clamping tight to the orc’s bumpy shaft as she cums again and again, drawing the attention of passersby out of the street who linger with embarrassment before being shooed away by a sharp glare from the waiting tiefling. Her cries turn wordless when her bulky customer grips her around the waist like a doll in his hands, moving her back and forth in time with his thrusts like she was nothing more than a toy to be used up. Her hands leave the wall and she doubles over, gazing between her own legs as catching sight of the orc’s low-hanging balls as they tense up close to his body, signalling his eruption within her. Potent greenskin seed floods her pussy, soaking her cervix and gushing out around her stretched entrance as he pounds out the contents of his balls deep inside her.

When the orc at last releases his claim on Pyrite’s pussy, she is awash in sweat and flushed a deep crimson, with semen streaking her face and coating her legs like plaster. Two slender fingers deep between her sore folds, bringing a dollop of her clients’ mixed seed to her lips to be licked clean with an appreciative smile. “Golly, it’s not every day I’m lucky enough to entertain two gentlemen of such quality. I trust you have no complaints with your services? I’d love to have you again, hehe.” As she makes to pull her filthy cum-stained panties back up, the tiefling interrupts her, waving his recovered cock in front of her face. She can’t help but catch a whiff of herself and his seed on the slimy shaft, already growing wet again at the scent of it. “Hold up a minute, Py. Who said we were done here? I’ve got plenty of coin if you’ve got it in you.”

“Oh, yay! I was worried you two might be dried up after a showing like that, hehe. It wouldn’t be the first time I did my job a little _too_ well. What’ll it be next for you boys?” She glances eagerly between them, overjoyed to spend time with two studs of such quality. That orc ranks among some of the fiercest fucks she’s had, but the tiefling… he sure has a way about him and his splendidly spiny cock that just _hits different_. “What do you think, bud?”, the red devil nonchalantly asks his grotesquely hung friend. The orc looks down on her, his unflinching gaze full of hungry lust. “Your ass, all fours”, he grunts, taking hold of his dripping shaft in one massive hand to work it back up to full mast. “Haha, think you can take it, Py? Who am I kidding, I doubt there’s a cock in this city you can’t conquer. I think I’ll take a round with your throat, then. I know you like getting stuffed from both ends.”

She is practically beaming as she gets down on her knees among the mess of semen and saliva strewn across the alleyway, her butt swaying from side to side as her asshole twitches eagerly for the reaming it will receive. “What are you waiting for? _I’m all yours._ ” She opens up her mouth and raises her hips high, letting her forked tongue hang low, ready to receive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My info can be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Here is a companion piece of art by [Gattles](https://twitter.com/gattles18plus) showing off Pyrite at her sticky best!  
> 


End file.
